The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie
The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video, MGM/UA Home Video, Disney Videos, BBC, 2 Entertain, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, The Video Collection, Tempo Video, VCI, HIT Entertainment, HIT Video, Thames Video, Lionsgate, Pathé and Pickwick Video on 25th November. Description Close encounters of the Looney Tunes kind THE BUGS BUNNY/ROAD RUNNER MOVIE brings together full length cartoon classics and a long string of hilarious excerpts from Chuck Jones' most off beat and original productions. Featured in THE BUGS BUNNY/ROAD RUNNER MOVIE are: Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century, What's Opera Doc?, Ali Baba Bunny and many more. Also included is the legendary Duc Amuck, the cartoon to end all cartoons. Jones and co-director Phil Monroe have also added new material that puts the breakneck exploits of Bugs, Daffy, Elmer and Co., in somewhat wider (but equawwy widicuwous) perspective. Cartoons Cartoons with Bugs Bunny and others * Rabbit Seasoning (a brief clip is used) * Hare-Way to the Stars * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century * Robin Hood Daffy (shortened) * Duck Amuck * Bully for Bugs * Ali Baba Bunny * Rabbit Fire * For Scent-imental Reasons (shortened) * Long-Haired Hare (shortened) * What's Opera, Doc? * Operation: Rabbit (shortened) Cartoons with Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote * Hip Hip-Hurry! (Intro chase scene with mock-Latin names and the boulder attempt) * Zoom and Bored (The scene where Wile E. gets tricked off a cliff and uses a jack-hammer.) * To Beep or Not to Beep (The lasso scene and the catapult scenes) * Zip 'N Snort (Human Bow and Arrow Scene and the Giant Canon Scene) * Guided Muscle (Human Bow and Arrow Scene and the slingshot scene) * Stop! Look! And Hasten! (The Road-Wall Scenes, ACME Bird Seed on Bridge Scene and the ACME Leg Muscle Vitamins Scene) * Wild About Hurry (ACME Giant Rubber Band Scene) * Going! Going! Gosh! (Slingshot Scene and Wile E. Coyote disguising himself as a woman scene) * Zipping Along (Human-canon Ball Scene and the Wrecking Ball scene) * Whoa, Be-Gone! (Teeter-Totter Scene, the Trampoline Scene and the high wire structure and dons a wheel-head scene) * Hot-Rod and Reel! (Trampoline Scene) * There They Go-Go-Go! (Rock Avalanche Scene) * Scrambled Aches (Spring Coil Scene) * Fast and Furry-ous (ACME Super Outfit Scene) * Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (ACME Bat-Man's Outfit Scene) * Hopalong Casualty (Earthquake Pills Scene) * Beep Prepared (The final cartoon to have the ending scene where Wile E. uses an ACME Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled) Cast Trailers and info Opening # Blue Warning Screen # MGM/UA warning # Closed Captions screen # 20th century fox warning # Thames Video warning screen # First Independent ident # The VCI childrens trailer from 1997 (HQ) # Tomy Thomas at Boulder Mountain Set # Hornby Thomas & Friends TV advert # Simon Bates VSC announcments - The Full Set # Tomy Thomas at Tumblin' Bridge Set # Tomy Tidmouth Sheds and World of Track Master # hit enertainment plc logo # brambly hedge vhs promo 1997 (with words available november 97 and coming spring 98) # hit entertainment plc logo # percy the park keeper vhs promo 1997 (with words available nov 97 and coming spring 98) # Hornby TV Advert - 2002 (Thomas and Friends) # Thomas & Friends - UK "New Series" DVD Promo # Walt Disney Classics - Mary Poppins Alice in Wonderland Dumbo Robin Hood and Sword in the Stone 1995 Promo # Disney Videos Promo # Drayton Manor TV 1 - Christmas at Drayton Manor # Disney DVD Preview # Video Opener - Children's TV shows # Thomas And Friends: DVD Trailer # Thomas the Tank Engine - US DVD Promo # BBC Video - Fireman Sam - The Hero Next Door VHS Promo # Tomy RC Steam and Sound Thomas & Busytime Thomas # Early Video Collection trailer # Milky way magic stars # TOMY Thomas & Friends - Commercial Advertisement # Season 8 DVD Commercial # Drayton Manor TV Advert 2008 # Tomy Sodor Adventure Land Deluxe # VCI Carnival Promo # BBFC VSC Warner Bros Home Video UK VHS Warnings # Tomy Musical Bubble Thomas # Thomas & Friends - UK VHS/DVD Promo (DVD Version) # Tomy Connect & Sounds Thomas # Video Collection Children's Video Trailer-Early 90s # Tempo Preschool.wmv # King of the Railway UK Trailer - HD # Carlton 'Bring The Magic Home' promo (Slightly more impressive than their last promo) # Thomas & Friends US DVD Promo # Vci Warning # Vci Logo # THIS VIDEO HAS CLOSED CAPTIONS # Hornby TV advert (Christmas '07) # Season 16 Thomas & Friends UK Promo # Jelly Babies advert # Thomas and Friends. The Big Tour Live # Thomas and Friends DVDs Promo # Day Out With Thomas Trailer 2004 # Barney Videos Promo # The Slow Norris trailer # BBC Children's Promo 1998 # Hornby TV Advert - 2003 # Thomas And The Magic Railroad Theatrical Trailer (Australin version) # Mary Poppins Dumbo Robin Hood and Alice in Wonderland UK VHS Promo # De Agostini - World of Thomas and Friends - TV Advert # lego dopelo thomas and friends advert # Tomorrow never dies trailer # Interactive My First Thomas - TV Advert # Barney Videos Promo UK VHS 2:12 Video of Barneys # Thomas and Friends UK: Take-n-Play Advert # Japanese Thomas & Friends Season 4 VHS Promo # Tomy Thomas Rock N Roll Guitar # Interactive My First Thomas - TV Advert # The VCI childrens trailer from 1995 (HQ) # Sing A Long Songs Videos UK VHS Promo # The Video Collection preview # The Little Mermaid UK VHS Promo # Fireman Sam Postman Pat Pingu Teletubbies and Noddy 1999 Promo # The VCI Childrens Trailer from 1996 # Barney Videos Promo 3 # TOMY Tomica World Motor Road and Rail System advert (2000) # Rosie and Jim Video Promos - Fish Face and The Biggest Messes Ever - 2000 # The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride Preview # Belle's Magical World Preview # Milkshake Christmas Season 17 promo # Thomas and Friends: Nick Junior 1990s Advert # King of the Railway trailer # TOMY Tomica World Thomas Adventure Set - Advert 2000 # Old Children`s Videos # Tomy Whistle & Go Thomas # Rubbadubbers:Finbar The Mighty Movie Star Trailer # Take N Play Misty Island Commercial # The Great Quarry Climb - Take-n-Play - Thomas & Friends - Fisher Price # My First Thomas TV Advert (2000) # Thomas Big Loader - TV Advert # Trailer (Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration) # 1991 Video Advert (Featuring Rosie and Jim, Thomas, Sooty and Sesame Street) # Thomas & Friends™ Live on Stage - THOMAS AND THE HIDDEN TREASURE # Thomas and Friends Trackmaster Risky Rails Bridge Drop advert # BBFC Coumblia Tri-Star UK VHS Warnings # Spills & Thrills DVD Trailer Thomas & Friends # Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas Preview # Universal Pictures Promo VHS UK (2000) # Walt Disney Classics UK VHS Trailer (2000) # Thomas library books commercial # Hornby TV Advert - 2006 (Thomas and Friends) # The Ragdoll Shop promo (1995) # Milkshake! Season 17 promo - HD # Gordon the Movie Star # Tomy Thomas Ultimate Set Commercial # Thomas Land Ad # Hornby TV advert (Christmas '07) # Tomy RC Steam & Sound Thomas # Hero of the Rails - US DVD Trailer # Come ride the rails dvd promo # Misty Island Rescue US DVD Promo # Rosie and Jim Promos 1991 # Spills & Thrills Available Now DVD Trailer Thomas & Friends # Splish Splash Splosh - US DVD Trailer # Thomas And Friends Game - DVD Advert # Children's Videos from Carlton # CBeebies Fireman Sam Postman Pat Pingu Teletubbies and Noddy Promo 2010 # My First Thomas TV Advert (2000) # Space Jam trailer # Coco Pops TV ad # Batman & Robin Teaser Trailer # Basett's Jelly Babies TV ad # VSC/BBFC E U PG 12 15 18 R18 Uc and G certification promo # The Slow Norris trailer # Magic Stars advert # McDonalds advert # Jelly Babies advert # Thomas & Friends - US VHS Promo # Screen Legends Titles Advert (VHS Rip) # Carlton Home Enterainment Promo for Children's Videos # Calling All Engines Take n Play Commercial TV 2013 Thomas & friends # The Snow Tubby Promo # Thomas and friends Lego Duplo Commercial Ad # Trackmaster Thomas Ad # Thomas the Tank Engine - DVD/VHS Promo # The Little Mermaid Preview # Thomas DVD Promo # Cartoon Network - Thomas the Tank Engine Intro Bumper # Milky Way Magic Stars Advert # Class 80's Promo called Tempo Kids Club # Day Out with Thomas Advert - HD # Screen legends Advert 1986 # Whistle Express - DVD Promo # Meet Thomas, Stafford, Luke and Diesel Calling All Engines! # Lady and the Tramp Preview # Winnie the Pooh Videos Preview # The Animal Shelf preview # Seasame Street preview # Thomas & Friends - German DVD Advert # The Miracle Maker trailer # Milky way Magic Stars Ad (Part 1) # Scooby Doo & The Alien Invaders trailer # Milky Way Magic Stars Ad (Part 2) # Thomas and Friends The Fogman The Chocolate Crunch Happy Little Helpers Brave Little Engines All Aboard with the Steam Team Pulling Together! It's Great To Be An Engine and Engines To The rescue UK DVD Promo # Official Day Out With Thomas Promo Video # McDonalds Happy Meal ad w/ Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" # Blue's Clues UK VHS Promo # Magic Stars advert # Thomas And Friends Wooden Railway - TV Advert # Tarzan Preview # Disney's Preschool Videos 2000 Preview # 102 Dalmatians Preview # Walt Disney Classic Promo UK VHS Mary Poopins Alice in Wonderland Dumbo Tweenies Robin Hood Sooty The Sword in the Stone Brambly Hedge Percy The Park Keeper Tom And Jerry Dog and Duck The BFG Fourways Farm The Wind in the willows Rosie and jim playbox dream street Barney Ivor the Engine Rubbadubbers Spot Winnie The Pooh Henry's Cat Pingu Mickey's Christmas Carol Toy Story Tots tv The Tigger Movie Mumfie The Magic House Teletubbies Lego Edward and Friends Vol 1 and 2 jellikins Kipper Wacky Races Sing Along Songs Fimbles and Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends # Winnie the Pooh Videos Preview 2 # McDonalds advert # thomas the tank engine dvd advert # Thomas & Friends on Cartoon Network (Swedish) # Thomas and Friends™: Series 14 - Nick Junior Advert # Anti-Piracy propaganda # 2011 The Many Adventures of Thomas & Friends Intro # Calling All Engines - US DVD Trailer # Thomas & Friends Live! On Stage # Fimbles, Sooty, Rosie and Jim, Bob the Builder, The BFG, Tots Video, Teddybears Singalongs, Brum, Playbox, Kipper, Spot, Lego Edward and Friends, Tweeines, Ivor The Engine, Henry's Cat,Tom and Jerry, Jellikins, Tots TV, Toy Story, Mumfie, The Magic House, Winnie The Pooh, Fourways Farm, Mickey Mouse, Tweeines, Pingu, Bramly Hedge, Percy The Park Kepper, Dog and Duck, Wacky Races, Mary Poopins, Ailce In Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, The Sword in The Stone, Dream Street, Rubbadubers, Barney, The Wind in The Willows, Sing Along Songs, The Tigger Movie, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Noddy and Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Videos advert # It's Your Brithday Winnie The Pooh Preview # VSC (Video Strandards Council) 'G, Uc R18 and E' Warning # Disney's Preschool Videos 1999 Preview # Hit Video Logo # Kipper Promo # Hit Video Logo # Thomas Splish, Splash, Splosh DVD - Toys R Us # Hit Video Logo # Thomas & Friends DVD Promo 2013 # Hit Video Logo # Milkshake! Season 17 Promo 2 - HD # Hit Video Logo # BBFC U Warning 2013 # Hit Video Logo # BBFC PG Warning 2013 # Hit Video Logo # BBFC 12 Warning 2013 # Hit Video Logo # BBFC 15 Warning 2013 # Hit Video Logo # BBFC 18 Warning 2013 # Hit Video Logo # BBFC R18 Warning 2013 # Hit Video Logo # Brambly Hedge Promo # Hit Video Logo # Percy the Park Keeper Promo # Hit Video Logo # Archibald the Koala Promo # Hit Video Logo # Disney Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # Toy Story 2 Preview # Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure Preview # This is DVD promo # Thomas Surprise Action Playset # Tom and Jerry Kids preview Budgie Preview # Trailer (Thomas & Friends: It's great to be an Engine) # Thomas Books # Welcome Aboard to OurTWRCommunity! # TOMY Thomas and Friends Advert # Piglet's Big Movie Preview # Tomy Sodor Adventure Land Deluxe # TV spot for "Barney: A Christmas Star" on VHS. # Disney Preschool Videos Preview # Play box and Rosie and jim uk vhs promo # Songs From The Station US DVD Promo # Mega Machines UK VHS Promo # Thomas & Friends YouTube Channel # Milky Way Magic Stars ad (Best chocolate ever!) # Home on the range trailer # It's Great to be an Engine DVD AD # Modern Disney Video Piracy Warning # Tom and Jerry Kids and Budgie the little Helicopter UK VHS Promo # Available Now on Disney Videos # Thomas The Tank Engine - Random House Promo # Tale of The Brave Trailer # Sleeping Beauty Preview # Tempo Kids Club UK VHS Promo # Thomas DVD/ VHS ad # The Magic World of Winne the Pooh Preview # Thomas the Tank Engine and Henry's Cat promo # Disney VHS promo # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Live On Stage # Track Stars DVD Trailer # Finding nemo dvd trailer # The Fox and the Hound preview # Deep Blue Sea trailer # Wild Wild West trailer # This is DVD # Modern piracy advert # Walt Disney Classics 1995 Preview # Tomy Steam Thomas & Accessories # Feature Presentation # hit entertainment plc logo # THAMES VIDEO logo # Icon Film Distribution Ident # Screen Legends logo # 2 Entertain logo # MGM/UA home video ident # BBFC U PG 12 15 18 E Uc R18 and G stamp for Sing Along With Thomas VHS # BBFC card # PBS logo # Keep watching after the feature screen # Warner Home Video logo # Tempo Video logo # Lionstage logo # TCFHE logo # Warner Bros. (1986) logo # Britt Allcroft logo Closing # Thomas Season 9 Nick Jr Trailer # THOMAS & FRIENDS CLASSIC COLLECTION UK DVD TRAILER 1-11 PROMO # Mickey VHS promo # Hero of the Rails - UK DVD Trailer # Thomas The Tank Engine Miniature Playset ad (1998) # FACT terrorism advert # Thomas & Friends 'all Abaord October' Australia (commercial 2002) # Go, Go Thomas! - DVD Promo # Thomas & Friends-UK DVD Promo (HQ) # Stay Tuned Preview # Hit video logo # Take Along ad # THAMES VIDEO logo # Percy the park keeper video releases trailer # BBC logo # brambly hedge video releases trailer # Pickwick video logo # Aimnal stories pormo # Pathe logo # VCI Promo # The Video Collection logo # Thomas in trainz Series 2 DVD promo # Vci Logo Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Looney Tunes Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros.